


Joining the Team

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Feels, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: “Hello? Mr. Immortal? I mean, Mr. Leonis?” Cor tried not to smirk at the comment, as he had crossed paths with Prompto a few times over the years since becoming close friends with the crowned Prince of Lucis. “I’m here for our lesson!”“Good afternoon, Prompto.” He walked over to where Prompto was, and held his hand out. “Clarus has told me that you’re going to be joining the Crownsguard. Is this correct?”“Y-Yes, sir!” Prompto took his hand and shook it. “I don’t know what it means, but if it means I get to help keep Noctis safe, then I’m ready to do whatever it takes!”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Cor Leonis
Series: XVtober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Kudos: 26





	Joining the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is my first offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Day 1 Prompt: Gun

* * *

Cor looked at his schedule and saw an unlikely name had appeared on his roster. Picking up his phone, he dialed the extension of his superior and put the phone against his ear. “Clarus. What’s the meaning of this?” 

“Meaning of what?” Clarus’ voice came through the earpiece, sounding as annoyed as Cor felt at the moment. “Explain, Leonis.” 

“Argentum. What is he doing on my list?” He took a look at the list again, making certain he saw correctly. “Why wasn’t I told?” 

“I thought by looking at your schedule that would be sufficient enough.” Again, the annoyance was clear in his superior’s voice. “Regis has decided that he will be in the Crownsguard, as he’s best friends with the Prince. Which means-” 

“We have to train him.” Cor finished for him, leaning back in his chair. “Do we know if he’s capable of doing anything? How fast am I training him?” 

“They are set to leave in six months.” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Great. Thank you, again, for the head’s up.” 

“Careful, Leonis. If you wish to be upset with someone, it’s not me. Go and complain to His Majesty.” 

Rolling his eyes, he didn’t bother to say goodbye and hung up the phone. He looked at his watch and saw that there was still a half hour before Prompto Argentum - the Prince’s best friend, as Clarus had reminded him - would be showing up to train with him. Having no idea what sort of training - if any at all - had been shown to him, Cor decided that today would be an overview. He looked at the rest of his calendar for the month, and saw that this was a standing date for the two of them. _Great_. 

At five minutes to their appointment time, Cor went down to the training room and got things in order. He had set out a plethora of weapons - again, not knowing what sorts of combat training that Prompto has already had. He wanted to ask Gladio, but Gladio had been hung up with the High Council for the day. He looked up when the door opened on the hour, and saw a very nervous looking blond peer in as if he was afraid to come in. 

“Hello? Mr. Immortal? I mean, Mr. Leonis?” Cor tried not to smirk at the comment, as he had crossed paths with Prompto a few times over the years since becoming close friends with the crowned Prince of Lucis. “I’m here for our lesson!” 

“Good afternoon, Prompto.” He walked over to where Prompto was, and held his hand out. “Clarus has told me that you’re going to be joining the Crownsguard. Is this correct?” 

“Y-Yes, sir!” Prompto took his hand and shook it. “I don’t know what it means, but if it means I get to help keep Noctis safe, then I’m ready to do whatever it takes!” 

“That’s good.” Pulling his hand away, he pointed towards the table. “Do you have any experience with any of these weapons? Daggers? Pole arms? Swords? Guns?” 

“None.” The blond shook his head, as he looked down at the assortment of weapons. “Am I going to be trained to use all of them?” 

“It might be best, but we should figure out what you excel at.” 

“What do you excel at, Mr. Leonis?” 

This time, he snorted at the comment. “Please - you may call me Cor. No need for formalities now, Argentum. Or, call me Leonis.” 

“You can call me Prompto.” 

For some reason, giving him the option to address him by his first name threw him for a little bit of a loop. “Very well, Prompto.” He never referred to any of the Glaives by their first names - choosing to go by their surnames instead, but since Prompto was unique, it seemed to make sense to him. “Pick your first weapon, and let’s see what we’re working with.” 

It was a very long, very exhausting two hours as they went through the weapons on the table. Cor couldn’t believe that Prompto wasn’t really latching on to any of them. Sure, he was able to use the pole arms, but the clumsiness behind how he tried to execute a simple maneuver made Cor wince. Each weapon was marked off as a ‘maybe’, but nothing was a yes yet. 

“What about these?” Prompto picked up twin guns, holding them up at an angle. “These don’t look too complicated.” 

“They’re more complicated than the sword.” He touched the butt of his sword, always resting just below his left hip. “They take a skill that not many possess.” 

“Maybe I’ll do well with them.” 

The hopefulness in his voice brought a smile to Cor’s face. “Anything is possible, Prompto. Why don’t I pull up the program, and let’s see how you fare with them?” 

“Okay, Cor!” 

He pulled up the same mission they’d been using for the last two hours and held his clipboard in his hand. He saw Prompto draw one gun from his hip and watched him shoot a target with dead accuracy. Cor’s mouth opened in surprise as he stared at Prompto’s back, watching as he took aim at another target that he hit with a bullseye. It was remarkable - he had never seen anyone shoot with such deadly accuracy before. He kept his mouth shut as he watched Prompto clear the program, then put on a stoic face as Prompto bounded over to him with a huge smile on his face. 

“I think I’ve found my weapon!” 

“I think you might have.” Cor agreed, allowing a small smile to appear on his lips. “Excellent, Prompto.” He wasn’t a man that doled out praise all that often, but after going through ten different weapons, it was good to finally see Prompto excel at something. “You can shoot with one, but what about two?” 

“I can try.” Prompto looked at the other gun, and then back at him. “It’s going to be difficult to load them, though.” 

“They’re automatic. So, they will run out at the same time, if you shoot accurately. Which, we’ve just seen, that you do perfectly.” He pulled up another sequence on the training module. “This is a bit more advanced. If you fail, you won’t be punished.” 

A nervous, but somewhat excited sounding laugh left the young recruit’s mouth. “Okay, Cor! I’ll try my best!” 

“That’s all we ever ask for, Prompto.” Cor nodded, and began the program. 

Prompto shot well with both guns, but nowhere near with the accuracy that he’d done with only one gun. But that was okay. That was easy to teach. It was a different target area when using two items instead of one. He’d taught as much to Ignis when he’d first got him to start using his daggers a few years ago. But, he could see the discouragement and frustration start to manifest on his face, which made him fix the targets on the program. 

“Switch back and forth.” He called out to Prompto. “You don’t have to only use both guns for this. You can use one. Get a feel for doing both - interchangeably.” 

It was like a lightbulb was turned on over his head. “Oh! Okay! Got it, thanks!” Prompto held one gun up, returning to that precise accuracy that had been there before. The glee he saw on his face made Cor smile, which he hid with a quick turn of his head. He heard both guns go over simultaneously, and saw that the accuracy dipped down again, but once Prompto returned to using one, it went back up. 

At the end of the exercise, Cor looked at Prompto and gave him a rare smile. “You did well. Don’t be disappointed.” 

“It’s difficult not to be.” Prompto’s shoulders dropped as he sighed. “I don’t like that I can do it with one, but I can’t with two.” 

“I’m actually glad that you can’t.” 

“What??” 

He nodded his head. “This means we can train your eyes. You see, the reason why you’re not able to maintain that accuracy - right now - is because you’re looking at the wrong focal point. But with my help, I’ll teach you how to see it properly, so that your accuracy will be the same as when you use one loaded weapon.” 

“This is for distant combat, right? I can’t use this at close range.” Prompto put the guns back down on the weapons table. “Is there a weapon I could use that can be used like that?” 

Cor shook his head. “I think, for you, being distant from the fight won’t necessarily be a bad thing. We’re going to train you the next few months to get you up to speed, but you have to remember - both Scientia and Amicitia have been training with the Prince for most of their lives.” 

“Right.” The blond flashed him a smile, but he could see that it didn’t reach his eyes. “Being on the outside won’t be bad.” 

“No, that isn’t how you should view it.” He needed Prompto to understand properly. “Everyone has a place when it comes to protecting the Prince. Ignis is his right hand man. Gladio is the one sworn to protect him with his shield. You - you will be the one with the eyes that can see a problem before the others will see it. _That_ is your gift, Prompto.” He pointed to the targets that he’d successfully hit. “Neither Scientia, nor Amicitia, can hit with that kind of accuracy from where you were standing. You should be proud of that.” 

“W-Wow, okay.” Prompto smiled, and this time he saw it reach his eyes. “What are those weapons?” 

He looked at where he was pointing, to the device that was at the end of the row. “A cross-bow and a Circular Saw. Machinery, if you will.” Cor pointed to the cross-bow. “You might be good with that, considering your accuracy with a single gun. Would you like to try it? Our session finished five minutes ago.” 

“Can I?” The crossbow was picked up. “Or, do you have another session you need to go to?” 

“I do, but they can wait.” Cor was more interested in seeing how Prompto would handle this weapon. Pulling his phone out, he typed a message to Clarus letting him know he was going to be late and didn’t bother to wait for an answer before returning it to his pocket. He brought up another training module, and then set it to start. “Go ahead, Prompto. Let’s see how you do this time.” 

The accuracy carried over, Prompto seeming to be a natural at using Machinery weapons. Cor couldn’t have been more pleased by this, as it was an area that he knew both Ignis and Gladio weren’t very fond of. And the Prince - well, Noctis used it when necessary, but he definitely preferred using the sword more often. Having Prompto excel at both Machinery and guns was like he was the last part of the puzzle for these four. Which was highly encouraging. 

Cor approached him, and saw that he was breathing a bit harder than he had been with the guns. “That one takes more effort, doesn’t it?” He asked, as he took the crossbow from Prompto. He saw him nod his head, and then offered him his handkerchief to wipe the sweat off of his brow. “You did very well today, Prompto. You should be proud of yourself. Next time we meet, I’ll have a new regime set up. We’ll begin with the Circular Saw, since you weren’t able to use that today, and then we’ll rotate through guns and Machinery.” 

“Sounds great, Cor! I can’t wait!” Prompto handed him back his handkerchief, a bright smile back on his face. “We’re done?” 

“We’re done.” He agreed, and began to put the weapons away. “I’ll see you in a few days.” 

“Okay! Bye, Cor!” The blond waved as he left the room, seeming to be in better spirits. Cor looked at the table, and was impressed that he finally had someone he could teach some new tricks to. 

Packing up the rest of the weapons, Cor left the training room and headed back up to the upper levels of the Citadel. He had a meeting he was late for. 

***

A week before the four were supposed to head out on their trip to Altissia, Cor had his last session with Prompto. He’d been growing confident by leaps and bounds over the last few months, and now was more proficient with both guns and Machinery than anyone he’d ever trained before. Cor couldn’t help but be thoroughly impressed, because he’d been doing this a long time - and for someone of Prompto’s talent? It was eye opening. 

“You’re ready.” He commented, as they finished their last programmed fight. “How do you feel?” 

“Scared. But excited.” Prompto stared up at him, both of those emotions clear as day on his face. “What if I mess up?” 

“You all will.” Cor had no reason to lie to him. “I fully expect the four of you to sustain injuries out there that will require curatives. And possibly phoenix downs.” He put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder and looked into his eyes. “But you’ll do great. You might panic the first few fights - and that’s okay. Get it out of your system. Be confident. You know what you’re doing, just as much as Scientia and Amicitia know.” 

“You mean that?” 

Nodding his head, he kept his hand on his shoulder and gave it another firm squeeze. “Your lack of confidence won’t do you any good out there on the battlefield. Who knows - maybe this treaty will be signed and this training will be for nothing.” Even as he said the words, he knew it wasn’t going to be true - the hatred between Niflheim and Lucis was too great to end with an accord.

“Right.” Prompto stepped a little closer to him, Cor realizing he still had his hand on his shoulder. Loosening his grip, he stood still and waited to see what Prompto was going to do. When he felt him put his arms around him, he did the same, holding him in a friendly embrace. “I really appreciate the help you’ve given me, Cor. Your patience with me was very helpful. I had been told you were going to be tough, but I don’t think you were.” 

He smirked, keeping his arms around him. “Others see me how they want to see me. I could have been tougher, but I don’t think that would have worked to your benefit. And I needed you to be on top of your game, as that’s what the Prince needs.” 

“Understood.” Their hug came to an end, Cor finding himself feeling a little sad that Prompto had pulled away from him. “Will we see you before we leave?” 

“You will.” Cor smiled. “We have to properly induct you into the Crownsguard.” 

“Oh! Really?? There’s going to be a ceremony?!”

“There will be. His Majesty is insisting upon it. It’ll be the day after tomorrow.” 

“Oh, wow! Okay! Thanks, Cor!” 

“Hey, Prom - you ready?” 

They both looked over at the door, and saw the Prince of Lucis standing there. “Hey, Noct! Yeah, give me a sec!” Prompto turned back to him. “I’ll see you in two days?” 

“You will. Have a good rest of your day, Prompto.” 

“You too, Marshal!” 

Prompto had started to call him that after the first two weeks, and while Cor hadn’t minded, he had missed hearing him call him by his first name as not many people in the Citadel did. He held up his hand in greeting to the Prince, then returned to looking at his last round of notes for Prompto’s performance. There was a small part that was making him feel a little sad that their training was over, but Prompto was ready. And that made him feel good. 

***

“Prompto Argentum, you are now part of the Crownsguard.” The King had used his sword on Prompto, touching both shoulders with it, the three companions standing down below the throne, Cor off to the side. “Congratulations, son.” 

“Thank you, Your Majesty!” Prompto bowed his head, then stood up straight in his new Crownsguard uniform. Both Ignis and Gladio had worn theirs to the event, the Prince dressing in an all black suit for the occasion. “I really appreciate you allowing me to do this for His Highness.” 

“It was my pleasure.” Regis nodded, then returned to sitting on the throne. “You four go and celebrate. Have a good time.” 

“We will, Your Majesty!” The newly appointed Crownsguard member walked back down to the main floor in the throne room. Cor watched him approach the three, then they left without Prompto, who was walking towards him. “Cor - got a minute?” 

He looked over at Regis and Clarus, and saw that it wasn’t necessary for him to stick around. “Of course. What is it?” 

The two began to walk out of the throne room together. “I just wanted to tell you thanks. I know that it was difficult teaching me, as I know you had to teach me a lot in a little amount of time, but without you I wouldn’t be able to wear this.” He tugged on his uniform. “So, thanks.” Prompto put his arms around him, and before he knew it was happening, a kiss touched his cheek. “Guess I’ll see you when I see you?” 

Cor knew he would be remiss if he didn’t return the sentiment to him. Turning his head, he returned the kiss to Prompto’s cheek, enjoying the soft inhale that he took at the touch. “You will, Prompto. Take care of yourself, and the Prince.” He gave another quick kiss right near the corner of his mouth, then took his leave. 

While Prompto might not have been a Glaive, or someone that had been recruited into service, he had every right to be there as any of the others. Cor knew that he would protect the Prince with his life, and that was enough for him. He would miss their sessions, as it had been something he’d grown to look forward to, but with everything ramping up - he was forced to remain on task at the Citadel. Perhaps one day he would reach out to Prompto, and see if there was something more there, but for now - this was enough. 


End file.
